


To My Moon.

by Hoshitokki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, it's kinda angsty???, it's mostly just sad, minor gyuhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshitokki/pseuds/Hoshitokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "One is afraid of the dark, the other is allergic to the light". Dedicated to the person who prompted me to write it- Maja, because we all know that Maja loves gyuhao~</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Moon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minghaon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/gifts).



Mingyu was seven when he walked in his new neighbour's dimly lit room. The thick blinds were drawn closed and the air seemed heavier in the dark. He gulped as he walked closer to the boy sitting on the bed, eyeing him curiously. His mother had told him that the boy was his age but he looked younger, he was also terribly thin and pale. Mingyu decided to not let the dark scare him as he pushed a hand forward.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mingyu. Would you like to come out and play with me on the play ground?" he asked with a broad grin as the other boy looked at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Hao no play out. Mama says Sun bad for me," came a timid reply in broken Korean. Mingyu made a thoughtful face before speaking up again.  
"But if Hao doesn't play outside, how will Hao make friends like Mingyu has?" he asked quietly.  
"Hao no make friends," the other kid replied, looking down again. His fallen face stirred something inside Mingyu - a desperate need to help the smaller.  
  
"I will be your friend! We can play inside, right? I will come every day to play with you!" Mingyu declared, surprising the other boy and getting a wide smile out of him. And Mingyu didn't want to sound crazy when he told his mom about it, but he swore the room seemed to brighten up after Minghao smiled.  
  
  
  
  
They were twelve when Mingyu came back from school and ran straight towards Minghao's house, keeping his childhood promise to play with the other every day. When Mingyu had learnt that Minghao would be home-schooled unlike him, he was pretty miffed about his school friends not meeting his new friend, yet they somehow worked it out. Mingyu would sometimes be accompanied by Wonwoo and Junhui, his upperclassmen friends, and they would play until late at Minghao's before it got too dark to go back home. Being able to step out in the dark, Minghao always dropped Mingyu back home, holding onto his hand and assuring Mingyu that the Night won't eat him if he's with Minghao.  
  
"Why must we always play in the dark? You know, I have been scared of the dark ever since I was a child!!" Mingyu had yelled once, frustrated of being cooped up in a small dark room just to play with his friend. Minghao had been understanding then, explaining that if he goes out in the sun, it would eat him up and Mingyu won't be able to save him. But he had also promised Mingyu that he would save the other from the dark as best as he could. Mingyu trusted him and decided that if he can't save Minghao, then he'd face his fears just to be with his best friend.  
  
  
  
Teenage years had to be the worst yet the best years of Mingyu's life. He used to go out a lot, have adventures in the sun, only to come back to Minghao to tell him all that he had seen and felt. Minghao always looked at him with stars in his eyes, called him his saviour and thanked him for showing him the light (he always laughed at that, too). It always left Mingyu wanting to take Minghao with him, have every single adventure of his life with the other at his side. He also questioned Minghao's preference for darkness more than ever, till curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"Xeroderma Pigmentosum," Minghao's mother answered with a grim face when Mingyu questioned her about Minghao. "The sun eats the life out of him. We always have tried so hard to keep him away from the sunlight but it's still tough for him. He craves to see what's outside, too. I guess it's a miracle he has you for a friend. You have done a lot more for him than we ever could. Thank you, Mingyu."  
  
"Is- is it... fatal?" Mingyu asked, his voice barely a whisper in the air.  
"It always ends in a skin cancer, my dear. I'm so sorry I'm telling you this just now. Please keep faith and stay by his side."  
Minghao's mother confirmed his fears.  
  
"I will!" Mingyu exclaimed, determined. Sixteen year old Mingyu made it his mission to keep Minghao happy till whenever he could.  
  
  
  
  
Mingyu's fears came to life when they turned eighteen. As Minghao's mother had told him, it indeed ended in a skin cancer, taking life slowly out of the younger boy. However, Minghao seemed to be taking it well - he had probably expected it all. He knew that Mingyu knew, too. The other had once had a long chat with his mother, and then it had all changed. Mingyu had done everything and more than he could ask for. As always, Mingyu would run to him the first thing he got home from school, he'd do his homework sitting by Minghao's side while telling him about his day. He had learnt how to cook too, and would ask the other his favourite dishes and make it for him. He even stayed later than usual, talking to Minghao till the other got drowsy and then he'd walk back home alone in the dark. And even if it were a short life, Minghao knew that if he got to spend it with Mingyu, it meant he lived a good life.  
  
It's a slow treatment when it comes to cancer and there's seldom a good result. Minghao was ready for the worst. Mingyu wasn't. He'd weep by his bedside when he thought Minghao was asleep, and never leave his side. There was always a hand holding onto Minghao's fragile one, a thumb softly stroking the back of it, almost assuring him that they'd make it through this together. There were also unexplainable feelings when Mingyu would look at him with longing and despair, never realising when the feeling of friendship had turned into that of love. Minghao could only do so much other than love him back and so he did, with all his heart and being. Because if Mingyu had dedicated his entire life to him, then Minghao would give him his all till the last of his breaths.  
  
  
They worked like the Sun and the Moon. The incomplete halves of an entirety. One the prince of the sunlight; the other the knight of the dark. Yet, Kim Mingyu found his brightness in Xu Minghao - someone who shied away from light whenever possible, but still found his comfort in the former.  
  
  
  
Mingyu was twenty two, crouching low on the ground, a tiny bouquet of white flowers lying in front of him. A sad smile lingered on his face and he relived in the fond memories of someone he had given up his entire world for. The same small kid who sat in the dark room years ago, now laid under the bright sunlight. Mingyu toyed a little box in his hands as he groped for words to speak.  
  
"Hey, Hao, I'm back again. I am early, aren't I? You always complained about me coming late to play, but look! I took a half-day just to meet you early today."  
He smiled down to the ground before continuing.  
"You see, it's a special day today. I have been planning this for a long time now, and I am thinking of doing it today."  
  
He finally opened the box, tucked inside was a simple silver band shining under the sunlight.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? Don't you think it'd look good on him, too?" he asks excitedly, not expecting a reply. He knew Minghao would have always approved of Junhui. They'd known each other since childhood, anyway.  
  
"He wanted to meet you. So next time, expect another visitor. And some good news, too!"  
He closed the box and kept it back inside his pocket, taking out another similar box. Inside was another ring with Citrine embedded into it. A gift from the sun, indeed.  Mingyu laughed bitterly at the irony, placing the cool stone against his lips as tears escaped his eyes.  
  
"Didn't think I would get anything for you? What kind of lover would be so heartless, Xu Minghao!" he exclaimed, an offended look gracing his features before it softened.  
"Happy Anniversary, my love. To what was there, and what could have been. You are always in my heart. Though don't tell Junhui that, he might get jealous," he chuckled, knowing that in other circumstances he'd have to dodge a hit from Minghao. He quietly placed the ring next to the flowers lying on the grave. The head stone read "Xu Minghao. 1997 - 2018. A son, a friend, a lover". Mingyu's hand softly grazed the last part before he stood up and bid his farewell, walking away with a heavy heart like he did every week.  
  
His mother had once told him that the sun loved the moon so much, it died every day to let the moon shine again. And so he let the sun sink, to have his moon back in the sky again, still protecting him from the dark as the years went by.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this. I swear it was gonna be fluff idk what happened huhu
> 
> Just answering a few questions that I know might arise..
> 
> 1\. Citrine is the birthstone for the month of November.  
> 2\. Mingyu started dating Junhui because Minghao asked to let go of him and start over again with someone else who made him happy, as his last wish.  
> 3\. Mingyu is truly happy with Junhui, having known him since childhood and all. He, however, will always love Minghao. Junhui knows of that too.  
> 4\. Yes, Gyuhui do get married later.
> 
> Let me know what you think :D


End file.
